


Do you wanna run away?

by Spirk_and_Stucky_trash



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan/Female Reader, Seeing bride for the first time, Wedding, first look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash/pseuds/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash
Summary: Reader is nervous before wedding.





	Do you wanna run away?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there're any typos or problems with grammar - I'm truly sorry.

‘ _[Y/N], you’re okay?_ ’

You’ve looked at your best friend for last 12 years and you’ve shaken your head. She looked at you a little terrified and concerned, quickly landing on seat right next to you.

‘ _Why? Are you pregnant? Or drunk? Because I can do the best chicken soup and you will be fine_ ’ words were leaving her mouth with speed of the light, while she was still carefully watching you.

‘ _I’m not pregnant or drunk._ ’ you’ve answered laughing at her reaction ‘ _I’m just scared._ ’

She stopped immediately, staring straight into your eyes. ‘ _Do you wanna run away? Because I can take a car and Vegas looks amazing right now._ ’ she proposed ‘ _Or I can get some whiskey like in the old times._ ’

‘ _I don't want to run away. I really love him, but I’m just-_ ’ you’ve thrown your arms up dramatically _‘What if I stumble or I will say something wrong, or he won’t show, I mean I was quite annoying lately and maybe he doesn't want to marry me anymore and-_ ’

She laughed so much that she almost felt of the bench. Her short, pink hair that were perfectly arranged, now they broken down into crazy curls.

‘ _Shut up._ ’ you said kicking her thigh with the tip of your shoe. ‘ _I bet everyone in this country have heard you already._ ’

She stopped laughing and looked at you with incredulously look on her face.

‘ _Please tell me you’re kidding._ ’ you still could hear smile in her voice while she was trying to get her hair together. Her hand stopped. ‘ _OMG, you’re not kidding._ ’

‘ _How am I supposed to be kidding about thing like that? It’s my wedding!_ ’ you’ve answered feeling your anxiety waking up in back of your head. ‘ _Look at me and then look at him. I mean, he’s Sebastian freaking Stan!_ ’

She took your hands in hers, you’ve looked at her knowing she will help.

‘ _And you’re smart, beautiful, and he won't run, okay? Did you ever saw how he’s looking at you? Or talking about you? He loves you more than anything or anyone. If that wasn't the truth, he wouldn't propose to you in the first place._ ’ she smiled at you ‘ _You’re looking incredible and let's show him that._ ’

You’ve nodded still not sure what to think, but you’ve got up.

***

He was standing there playing with his fingers. Beside him there were only a cameraman and photographer and your best friend that was holding your hand. You’ve wanted this to be only yours moment. Seeing each other for the first time was special and you wanted it to be private. You’ve taken a deep breath and nodded that you’re ready, so the warm hand let you go.

With every step your heart seemed to beat a bit faster, but you focus on your breath and all nice memories of life with Sebastian. Those days which you spend in bed, because your depression was kicking you in the ass and all Cons that made you both feel so incredible and inspired.

Before you could think about how stressed you are, you’ve already been inches away from him. You’ve taken the last breath and touched his arm gently.

‘ _Hi._ ’ your voice was shaking but even you could hear the happiness in it.

He turned around and just looked at you. He didn't say anything, just stared at you. But that was enough, because you could see how he’s eyes watered.

‘ _Don’t you cry._ ’

He looked in your eyes. You knew he wouldn't cry, not now. Not from happiness burning in his eyes. Ava was right and you could see this now. He was in love with you.

‘ _You look beautiful_ ’ His smile was so pure, it took your breath away.

You’ve smiled to him and hold out your hand in order to hug him, but instead he lifted and kissed you. His lips were warm, delicate and tasted like orange. You’ve broken the kiss and looked at him.

‘ _Chapstick?_ ’ you’ve tried to not break into laugh ‘ _Did you used a chapstick?_ ’

 Sebastian stood there watching you, before joining. You could hear Ava and cameraman in the background, but the only thing you could concentrate on right now was the idea of Sebastian standing in front of the mirror putting orange taste chapstick on his lips.

‘ _Oh, shut up_ ’ he mumbled ‘ _But seriously though, you look perfect_ ’

You could feel the warmth of blood quickly running to your cheeks that turn red in incredible short amount of time.

‘ _You think so?_ ’ you’ve asked ‘ _I wasn't sure about blue hair._ ’

He took your hands and look into your eyes.

‘ _Are you kidding me?_ ’ his voice was soft, full of love and surprise ‘ _I’ve always loved your hair, actually blue is my favorite color just right next to rainbow. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen_.’

You took a step backward and looked at him skeptical.

‘ _Come on. Have you ever seen Gal Gadot or even Scarlett?_ ’ you’ve asked seriously _‘I can look good for you, but let be honest, everyone looks just okay, next to them._ ’

You saw Ava laughing in the corner of your eye and it didn't take long for Sebastian to join her.

‘ _But they weren't sleeping next to me all those months, and they didn't fight with me over cup of coffee._ ’ he suddenly looked so serious ‘ _I love you, Miss Stan._ ’

‘ _I love you too Mr. Stan._ ’


End file.
